Beautiful Business
by xXLovexMeXx
Summary: The heirs of the Takashi and Higurashi Corp's are to be wed in an arranged marriage. Of course they'll willingly agree...NOT! Will their ride end in holy matramony...or disaster?
1. You've got to be kidding me!

**I know you guys hate me because I just left High School Drama hanging, and yeah, I'm not finishing it. Sorry for being gone forever, not that many care, but yeah. ****PLEASE:**** Read and respond to the memo at the bottom. It will greatly effect the outcome of the story. Anyways, let's get started!**

**Change in POV - -!-**

**Dictionary:**

**Kami - God**

**Suki - Beloved - Kagome's Mom**

**Renjiro - Clean, Honest - Kagome's Dad**

_------ Beautiful Business ------ _

_Chapter One : You've got to be kidding me!_

The shrill cry of an alarm clock pierced the morning air. Not a few seconds later, a girl's arm shot out of thick, warm blankets to smash down on the snooze button. Said girl rolled over, only to fall to the floor with a loud yelp of surprise. She groaned and sat up. This young girls name was none other than Kagome Higurashi, recently graduated from Minozu High with decent grades. Kagome slowly stood up, revealing her kitten pj's, stretched her 5'4 body, and let out a fierce yawn.

-!-

"KAGOME! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" A deep voice boomed. I yelped once more, could no one get rest on a Saturday!? Speaking of which, why would my alarm go off on a Saturday? Damn contraption... "IF YOU AREN'T HERE IN 3 SECONDS I SWEAR TO KAMI..." The voice boomed again, leaving the threat hanging. "Coming Dad!" I yelled back to alert him I was on my way. "Wonder what the old coot wants..." I went downstairs, taking steps two at a time so I wouldn't anger him further as it seems he's quite angry this morning.

"Come here Kagome dear, we need to speak to you."

"Whatcha guys need?" I asked as I fixed myself some cereal and orange juice. Can't forget some toast with butter and sugar! _Yumm._

"Kagome, you aren't a child anymore and you aren't in high school any more either."

"Uh huh," I mumbled, pouring milk into my cereal.

"We think it's time you get married. And to ease the stress we already picked out who!" My father stated as if I would accept. However, my mind was still foggy from sleep, so it's not like what he said really got to my brain. All I said was, "Okay. Great, sure thing."

"Really? We thought you would be angry dear," my mother said to me as I crunched on semi-burnt toast. Suddenly, it clicked. I started choking on the toast, I quickly poured the cold orange juice down my throat to try and clear the passage. I slamed the cup down and began the war.

"You've got to be kidding me! Are you nuts! I just turned 19! You expect me to get married already!? I won't even be in love! Why would you even arrange a marriage? Are you crazy! Who is the poor sap? Some rich loser that will boost the company's ratings?" Rage isn't even close to what I was feeling. How could they do this? Oh they will be getting a tounge lashing.

"Kagome, just listen to us please," my father tried to say soothingly, "The merge will put us high in the ranks, possibly the very top! Both our companies are doing exceptionally well, but the Onigumo Corp. is still number 1, so if we joined together, we could easily knock him out."

"So, what I want doesn't matter now? I want to fall in love with the man I marry, not just marry some rich, stuck up snob for the sake of my fathers company!"

"Kagome, please hunny, just try, you may end up falling it love, you never know!" My mother tried to reason with me.

"But, well, do I have any say at all?" I questioned, knowing my resolve was breaking down.

"Somewhat, the Takashi Corp. owner has two sons. One 24, one 21. You can get to know both and decide which you'd rather marry. After you choose which one, you have about a month or a month and a half to get to know him. After that, marriage. If that doesn't work we could always try Ookami Corp. You know, Kouga? He seems to like you." My dad said, obviously throwing in the last part so I would agree, he knows how annoying Kouga is. He's so obsessed with me, it's like, well. Nevermind, I don't want to ramble.

"Well, it could be fun and new and weird and well. Alright. I'll try it," I said with an unsure sigh.

"Thank you sweetie." My mom kissed the top of my head, followed by my dad embracing my tightly.

Alright, come on Renjiro. I promised we would meet with Izayoi and InuTaisho after speaking to Kagome. Let's go. Kagome dear, feel free to do whatever you want today. We'll be back around 3:30. Your brother is staying at Shippo's house again so don't worry about him."

"Alright Suki, I'm ready to go then. Thanks for understanding Kagome." My father said to me before exiting the house, leaving to go to the Takashi's.

"Can't wait til Sango hears this one," I mumbled to myself before putting my bowl in the sink. Better go get in the shower to start of this already crazy day...

----

-!-

"INUYASHA! GET YOUR HANYOU ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" I groaned, obviously annoyed. "Gotta go Roku, I'll talk to you after my pops is done blasting his jaw off." I hung up my cell phone and threw it on the bed and slowly made my way downstairs, just to annoy the old man. "Yo," I greeted.

"Take a seat." He told me. Okay, now I'm suspicious. Since when is anything so important I have to take a sweat. "Go ahead, take a seat. Take a seat, right there." There was a dead quiet, awkward pause. "Take a seat, why don't you take a seat," he repeated.

"Alright! Enough with the Chris Hanson!" I flopped down on the recliner, sitting with my legs dangling on the side. "Whatcha want ya old man?" I questioned with a bored tone.

"You're getting married."

"What!?" I jumped back up as if the chair was on fire. I started what I did best, arguing. "Fuck no I aint!"

My dad sighed and rubbed his temples, "Listen Inuyasha, it's needed, but what I don't need is you acting like you're Shippo's ago. Since your brother is now courting, you don't have much of an option. It's her or Kikyou from the Tama Corp." I growled at the thought.

"Whatever. I will find a way out though. Mark my words!" I glared before stomping out the door, headed to Miroku's house. Who the hell did my parents think they were anyways?

----

-!-

"I know Sango! Can you believe them! Why would they do this to me! Their own daughter." I sniffled sadly.

"I have just the thing to fix this!" My best friend, Sango, said standing up, a blaze burning in her hazel eyes. "Shopping!" She squealed out after a short pause.

"Ohh! Let's go now!" I squealed back; shopping cures everything!

----

Once we were at the mall we hit Spencers, Pac Sun, Holister, Quicksilver, and Journey's.

"Ow, my feet, they burn!" Sango whined.

"Haha, good thing you got new shoes at Journey's huh?" I couldn't help but giggle at her childish antics. "I'll get us something to eat alright?"

She immediantly brightened. "Pizza! The huge slice from that place! The Villa! Yumm."

I giggled once more, "Alright, I'll get you a Coke too, okay?" She eagerly nodded as I walked to get our food. Today must be somewhat good, there's no line! I thanked Kami for at least one thing going right today. "Hello, welcome to the Villa, the best pizza experience the taste buds in your mouth will ever enjoy, my name is Hojo and I will be taking your order!"

"Hojo?"

"Higurashi! I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Yeah," I chuckled nervously, "Isn't that intro overdone for a pizza register?"

"No! I came up with it myself! I think it's quite wonderful! Anyways what can I get you?"

"Two slices of just cheese and 2 Cokes."

"Alright! $15 please!" I handed him the money and he handed me the tray with the food and my change. "See ya around Higurashi! Maybe we can catch a movie later!"

"Alright bye Hojo, and maybe some other time." I bolted away. I only wish I had been paying attention...

----

-!-

"I swear Roku, they're so unfair. Hey, I'll be right back, I'm throwin' the trash away." Just as I was headed to dump the tray full of plates and used napkins a girl bumped into me, getting Coke all over the both of us.

"Wench! Watch where the fuck you're going!" I quickly yelled.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She sputtered out.

"You should be! You got me all wet! Now what the hell am I supposed to do!"

"Hey, jackass! You shoulda tryed to warn me if you saw me coming!" She screamed back with a red face. Oh no she just did not.

"Bitch, do you know how I am!?" I saw her cerulean eyes dull in confusion and thought.

"No, I don't think so. Why should I. No wait, why should I care?" She added in after thought.

"I'm one of the heirs to the Takashi Corp! I could get your father fired where ever he is in a second! So don't mess with me!" I smirked in satisfaction as I saw her go deathly pale.

"You? You're...a Takashi?"

"Surprised?" I felt my grin widen.

"This is aweful! I might have you marry you!" She screeched into my poor dog ears. Wait...

"You're the Higurashi I gotta marry!? Not you! You're already annoying! My life is over!" Both of us seemed devistated. How will the world go on? I glanced around and people were already gathering and whispering. "Mind your own business!" I hollered at them. I noticed the girl must have ran off to wherever. I let out a sigh and walked back to Miroku.

"Saw what happened dude. So not smooth. Good luck when you formally meet her," he sniggered. I groaned, could thing get any worse!

----

-!-

"Sango! He's an ass! I'm doomed!" I shrunk into the chair.

"I saw, too bad there's no food now..."

"What about my situation! I feel so unloved!" By now I was in a state of panic.

"Kagome! Calm down! Didn't your dad say you could choose between two? So just hope the other guys better," she shrugged as if it were obvioius.

I immediantly brightened, "Sango! You're right! I'm sure it'll be okay!" I was still feeling unsure inside, but I felt slightly better. I was ready to get back to shopping to forget this whole ordeal for now. "Wanna head to f.y.e Music? I'm sure it'll make everything better! Unless that mean guys there again..."

----

-!-

And so the day wore on. Both hanyou and miko managed to survive the day where they both fell asleep, anticipating meeting each other soon.

----

**Alright, so how was it. Didja like it? **

**IMPORTANT:**** Vote for the following**

**Sesshomaru mated to Kagura**

**or**

**Sesshomaru mated to Rin**

**If you choose Sesshomaru and Kagura then Rin will be their adopted child. I don't mind either pairing and I want whatever will make the majority of you guys happy. You have maybe one or so more chapters after this one to vote. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me which of the above you want. I really need to know. Thanks again!**


	2. I hate you!

**Alright, a good few people reviewed. And a lot of you say Rin with Fluffy, but you still have after this chapter (I think) til decide. So please vote, so I can be sure. If not enough people vote to make me be sure, then I'll do it the way I imagine it. Thanks and Rock on! Lets continue!!**

**Hentai - Pervert**

**Hanyou - Half-Demon**

**----**

_Chapter 2 : I hate you!_

----

-!-

I was sitting downstairs watching one of my favorite Sunday morning shows when my mom called me into the dinning room again. Why do we have to live in a mansion...Even I still get lost in this place!

After making it into the dinning room, my mom told me to go get dressed in something semi-formal. I guess I have to go to a meeting again. Being an heir to a big business deffinatly has it's flaws. It's a Sunday for gods sake! Everyone knows today's the day you lay around wishing time would stop so Monday wouldn't come!

I brushed off those thoughts and went to my room to take a shower.

When I got out I blow dried my hair to 90 dry and put on light eye liner, light black, almost gray eyeshadow, a very light amount, and mascara. Can't forget lipgloss! **(A/N: Oh, I can...-.-'' Sorry if the make up and clothes description suck, I'm bad at that, haha) **"Time for outfit choosing!" This is never a problem for me! I walked into my huge walk-in closet and surveyed the clothes.

After a few minutes I decided to wear a white skirt that flowed to a little above my knees, and white ruffled shirt. Over that I wore a brown vest. For shoes, I decided on brown loafers. **(A/N: Whatever they're called! lmao I suck at this. I'm not a very girly girl...) **I'll leave my hair down, it looks fine to me. I looked once in the mirror to be sure. Yep! Slightly wet and slightly wavy, makes it look sexy! I winked at the mirror, before giggling at my stupid behavior.

I once more skipped down the stairs to see the whole family eating breakfast! "Meanies!" I cried, then ruffled my lil bro's hair.

"Hey! Kagome! Come on! I'm not 3 anymore! I'm 9! Goshhh," The twerp, I mean, Souta said with a glare.

"Kagome, sweetie, I'm glad to see you're down here and ready. Sorry, you don't have much time to eat, we have to be there in 10 minutes and it takes about that to get there," Mom said in a hurry before rushing upstairs. Suddenly, the evil side was brought out in my mom. "RENJIRO! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL MURDER YOU!" She flew back down the stairs and it almost appeared as if she was never gone. Needless to say my brother and I both had twitchy eyes. She could be scary when she wanted...

"Whoa! Wait! Takashi's!" I moaned in anger. "Mom! I am not going near that dog eared freak! He's an ass!"

"Kagome! Don't use that language and yes you will go!" She said in the 'You argue, you die' voice.

I tempted the faiths though, "I can say whatever I want I'm 19!"

"You live under my roof young lady!"

"Technically, it's my roof," My dad whispered appearing next to Souta in a suit. He stole the twerps toast and began to chow down on it.

"Hey! You ass, that's my toast!" He yelled in protest.

"Souta!" My mom screamed in shock.

"What was that young man!" My father said in a dark voice, slowly turning his head to face Souta. The coffee cup in his hands was shaking.

"What? Kagome said it...Why can't I say ass then?"

"Souta, you can't say ass cause you're a kid, and Dad your coffee is gonna get everywhere if you don't chillax," I stated the obvious.

"But you live under Dad's roof, so that makes you a kid, so you can't say ass either!" He argued.

"If one more person says that word!" My mother warned. Leave it to Dad to make her angry...

"Your mother's right, you're making asses out of each other," he said with a smirk, wanting to get Mom worked up.

"Renjiro!!" She cried, flinging her hands, clunking him right in the head. Ahh, I love my family. I smirked, as my father chuckled and my mother sighed. "Let's just go. Souta, you'll be coming too. Shippo is at the Takashi's as well, so you can play with him while the rest of us discuss the business."

"Yeah, and Kagome, what's this 'chillax' you speak of?"

I moaned, "Oh, dad, please!"

Souta chuckled and said, "Shum-on fam! It's time to go!"

"Ugh, you are such a loser!" I lightly shoved him just to irk him.

"Kagome, you're such a brat!"

"No, you are!"

This will be a long 10 minute ride...

----

As soon as we pulled up, I gasped. Their house was beautiful! The birds were chirping, the grass was green, the water fountain was spewing clear blue water! It was still somewhat warm in October. We all stepped out of the car and Souta immediantly ran over to Shippo who was standing near the door waiting for him. They highfived and ran inside to, most likely, play video games. My mother ran up to hug a woman, whom I assumed was Izayoi and my father shook Inutaisho's hand. Was I the only one not eager for this?

"Oh great, the wench is here," I heard the golden eyed freak say loudly. Well, I'm not alone, I guess.

"Let's go inside and get the kids introduced. Oh, and Inuyasha, be nice," Inutaisho said.

"Feh."

As we were walking down the adults were talking amongst each other, so he muttered so I could hear, "I hate you, you know?"

"I hate you as well," I whispered back, "so don't get any ideas," I glared at him.

Once they strung us through long halls and confusing networks of stairs and such, we made it into a spacious office, with a large tabel in the middle. "Everyone take a seat and let's get this thing started!" Inutaisho said again. Izayoi gave us some tea and cookies, yumm! She's nice.

"Alright, Inuyasha, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Inuyasha. This is Sesshomaru, who would might have married, but he has an intended," Izayoi stated as she took her seat next to her husband.

"Whoa, wait. I thought I had a chance to choose between the two!?" I all but yelled out in rage and confusion.

"Well, you did, but it turns out, Sesshomaru was courting someone without letting us know," Inutaisho stopped to glare at Sesshomaru who gave off a sheepish look, "so they are to mated and be married soon, so the only option for you now is Inuyasha, unless you refuse in which your father chooses another for you and I choose another for my son," he ended in a matter of fact tone. "All we are here to discuss today is the aspect and what we expect for this marriage. We won't go into much except the basics, we'll tell you more as the relationship progresses." Inutaisho turned the meeting over to Izayoi.

"Yes dears. We hope and somewhat expect you to get married in about a month or a month and a half. We're hoping this will sky rocket our rates and popularity. When we merge, a new building will be made and renamed. The new company will be called the Takagashi Corp. That means Inuyasha and Kagome, you two have about a month or so to get to know each other," she finished with a polite smile in both mine and Inuyasha's directions.

"Alright, that's the highlights, so no questions?" Inutaisho asked.

I raised my hand and spoke up, "So, why did we need like everyone in here then?"

He gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if their were any questions or fights, they would be here to help answer or break up the fights."

"Alright, so that's all, Taisho, dear, take Inuyasha, Renjiro, and Sesshomaru into the other room, I'll keep Kagome, Suki, and myself in here. Just in case or for extra info," Izayoi said, moving her hands in a 'sho' motion.

As soon as the men were gone, Izayoi sat down and began speaking, "Kagome, I want you to know that I understand it must be difficult being rushed into an arranged marriage of sorts, but I went through it too, and I fell in love. I want you to go about this, not as if you two hate each other, but as if you two are friends hanging out. I want the business to be sucessful, but I want my baby boy and you to be happy as well. Taisho and I will treat you like you are our daughter, so if you have any questions or need help with anything, feel free to ask us!" She smiled a true smile, one that made me feel as if she actually was my second mother. I smiled in return, knowing that she was a good person.

As soon as they were sure I understood, my mom and Izayoi began to talk. I took this time to study Izayoi's appearance. She was beautiful. Her hair shone like the moon, and was as dark as night. Her eyes were a gray color, with a slightly purple tinge. On the side of her face, I noticed something. I strained my eyes to look closer. I gasped as soon as I noticed what it was. You could barely see it, it wasn't thick, but it was there.

"Uhm, Izayoi? You said I could ask anything right?" I was hesitant to ask, but I was only curious, and hey, curiosity never killed anyone. Wait, wasn't there a story about a cat who...well, nevermind, that's not important!

"Yes, of course, what is it dear?" She asked, and suddenly I felt very embaressed.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but what's that scar from on the side of your face?" I knew I was probably beat red, and not to mention how rude I must sound.

"Kagome!" My mom sounded astonished I would ask such a thing, but then again so am I.

"Oh, it's fine Suki. It's just from an old incident. I'm sorry, but I'm not in a position to tell you more," she had a sad twinkle in her eye as she told me. I wonder what happened...

Suddenly the door burst open before I could continue my thoughts.

"Wahh! He's gonna kill me! Someone save me!" A small red-headed boy with a bushy tail leaped into my arms, trying to find safety.

"Give up the kit, Kagome! He's evil!" Inuyasha screamed into my ear.

I sat there for a few minutes, just blinking. I started giggling, and giggled harded when I saw Inuyasha get a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny wench?" He blared again.

"Y-you!" I managed to giggle out, "You sh-shoulda saw your f-face! It was all-all red! Th-then you looked s-so stupid!"

All he did was blush and look away muttering the ever-so-faithful, "Feh."

"Thanks for protecting me Kagome," the boy grinned at me.

"No prob, Shippo, now stop being a bothersome lil brat and go play with Souta," I joked and ruffled his hair. He grinned back at me and stuck his tounge out at Inuyasha before scurrying away.

"Stupid brat," Inuyasha muttered.

"Give him a break, he's just a kid."

"He's like 6! Since when is that a kid!"

I stood there for a second, "Do you realize how dumb that sounds? Oh, by the way, he's 7."

"Same difference," he muttered.

Izayoi quickly cut in, "Inu dear, why don't you give Kagome a tour of the house!" She added a smile for effect.

"Sure, come on wench."

"It's Kagome!" Damn, I was too late, he's already out of the room. "W-wait for me Inuyasha!" I ran after him. I looked around the halls, where had that hanyou gone?!

"Boo."

I shrieked and turned around to see the devil himself smirking, leaning against the wall. "Come on, 'Fraidy Cat."

I let out a growl, "Whatever, dog-boy."

"Oh! Pet names already," he snickered and began the tour.

I never realized how big houses...er...mansions could be! We already passed like 3 bathroom, 8 bedrooms, a kitchen or two. Wait, or maybe it was 4 bathrooms and 5 rooms. I already forget! Oh no! He's talking! What's he saying! I drifted back to Inuyasha talking, "And this is my room."

I opened my mouth to respond, but it turns out my stomach did the talking for me. I blushed and shyly looked up. He let out a sigh, "I'll go get us some ramen, wait for me in my room that way you don't get lost. I'll be back in about 5 minutes."

"Thank you," I blushed, still embaressed from what happened. I stepped into his room, and it was beautiful! Well, a beautiful mess actually. The colors were beautiful though. There were hues of red and gold through out. Of course, there were clothes everywhere and it was completely messy, but oh well. I stepped around all the clutter and hopped onto the bed. A brief thought ran through my mind, 'Ew, I wonder what's gone on in this bed.' I shivered and brushed that thought aside. I was looking around when I saw a little red book sticking out the side of his mattress. 'I bet it's porn, that freak!' I pulled it out, wondering if he really was a hentai.

It was a bit frayed and beat up. I doubt it's really porn. I wonder what it is then... I opened to the first page and gasped. I started to read,

_Hello jornal,_

_My mommy gave this to me to rite in. She sed I could put my personal thoughts in here. So, I will. I have nothin to say today, but I mite later. I'll rite bak soon._

_-Inuyasha_

I surpressed a squeal. The way he wrote sounded to cute! He was probably no older than 6 here. I wanted to giggle as well to know the mighty Inuyasha had a diary. I wonder if he still writes in it... I flipped ahead to about the end to see. As I started reading, my eyes widened.

_I can't believe that bitch! She did it right in front of me! Why would she?! I thought she loved me, and I know I loved her! I should kill that whore! I thought this damn journal was supposed to help my demon side! Not provoke it more. Arg, I can't stand this, I'm losing grip. _

That's where it suddenly stop. The writing was slanted and sharp, as if he scrawled it quickly. What was this about a demon side. I'm so confused! I turned the page and kept reading,

_I can't believe what I've done. I got so out of control, out of hand. Dad said I completely fell into my demon side. I thought she was attacked by someone else, but no, I was the one who attacked..._

I heard footsteps draw nearer so I hurridely shut the book and shoved it back under the mattress, ajusting it to where I thought it looked like I hadn't touched it. That's when Inuyasha walked in. He gave me a suspicious look.

"You weren't digging through my room were you?" He surveyed the room and I did my best to act natural.

"No, why? You got something hidden under your matress?" I squealed and pretended to care, "It's porn or something isn't it!" I pretened to get ready to dig through when he sat the bowls down and grabbed my hands and help them in his in a flash.

"Why you in a hurry to find porn, since you say there's some there," he said in a velvety smooth voice.

I blushed and said, "Well, then lets check if there is since you're so confident."

"Trust me, there is none love," he delivered. I blushed again.

"L-love?! We aren't even married yet! Y-you hentai!"

He chuckled and let go, "You wish, now eat your ramen before I eat it for you." I sighed and shook my head. What a day it's been so far...

**----**

**I should update in about about 2 or 3 days since I got the plot written down. **

**So yeah, minor mystery goin' on. Bwa-ha-ha-haaa, or something to effect. Meh, it's not like people read these end things...Well at least I ususally don't...Anyways!**

**PLEASE:**** Remember to vote for Rin or Kagura. Even if you don't care, let me know which. I want to make you all happy!! No double voting either! Haha, just kidding.**

**Sorry if this was too short for all your guys' liking. Til next time!**

**-Rachy**


	3. So, uh, Tell me about yourself

**Yeah, sorry if I start updating slower. We're doing a huge project so it's taking time for reasearch, though I finished most But, I'm also battling internal feelings. Yeah, haven't been to cheerful lately -.- Anyways! On we travel...Oh, and from now on I'm going to write in a 3rd person, it's easier for me, just lettin' ya know . Oh, and Fluffy is gonna be human and not ice in my story. Just fyi. :**

**Koinu - Puppy**

**-Chan - suffix added to the end of names, usually for children or close female friends**

**---**

_Chapter 3: So, uh...Tell me about yourself._

---

"Kagome dear, you're going to be spending the night. We really want you two to try and at least be friends," Suki said as she was putting a jacket on.

"We hope you'll understand," Renjiro said as he was ushering Souta out the door with Shippo since he was spending the night.

Kagome was still fuming, but decided she couldn't fight her way out of this, so as soon as her family left she let it all out. She let out an angry shriek and blew a raspberry at the door. "Being a bit childish are we?"

"Am not!" Kagome spun around and glared at Inuyasha.

He grinned in response, "Yeah, ya are. Now come on, I'll show you were you'll be sleeping." He smirked as is he knew something she didn't.

After going down some halls and stairs and other confusing junk which made Kagome's head swirl, Inuyasha stopped at a door. A door which looked oddly familiar. 'Oh no,' Kagome thought, 'not...'

"Here we are! Home, sweet home!" Inuyasha gave Kagome a wry smirk.

"I am not, repeat NOT sleeping in your room! There's a frillion other rooms! Can't I sleep in one of those?!" She screamed in response. The whole house must have heard her! And hear her they will tomorrow at breakfast...

"Nope, Dad's orders, come on in Kaggie," he taunted her with a nickname before taking her bag with things in it for tomorrow and throwing it into the room.

"Fine, I get bed," she said simply before hoping onto it and laying, taking up the whole space.

"Oh, no! It's my bed wench! Get off!"

"But, I'm the guest!" She said, using her puppy eyes to her advantage.

Sadly, Inuyasha didn't fall for it. "Off!"

"Ugh, whatever," she started to get off the bed when Inuyasha suddenly said, "No wait, you're right. I can't let you sleep of the floor, I'm not evil ya know. You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"What! No! You can't sleep on the floor! I mean, it is your room! I'll sleep on the floor!"

"But, I thought you insisted you would sleep on the bed!"

"I was kidding! I can't be that rude!"

"No! I WILL sleep on the floor!" Inuyasha roared with a definate voice.

10 Minutes Later

Inuyasha and Kagome were both laying on blankets and pillows which they called, their home made bed. Don't get me wrong! They didn't call it theirs, but they wouldn't give up on being the better person and sleeping on the floor, so they both stayed there.

"So, we both staying here then?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I guess, I know you'll give in though," Kagome smirked at Inuyasha in the dark.

It was currently 11:47, but neither of them seemed very tired. There was an awkward pause for a few minutes before someone said something. "So, uh...Tell me about yourself."

"Huh," was Inuyasha's oh-so-intelligent response.

"Well, we might as well try and be friends instead of going about this as if we hate each other. It's so much easier," Kagome stated in a nonchalant manner.

There was an awkward pause between the two. It may have only lasted a few minutes, but it seemed like forever. Inuyasha finally replyed, "Alright, I guess. How about we ask questions back and forth?"

Kagome was shocked he had agreed without an arguement. She responded by saying, "Okay then, I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

He snorted, "That's easy! Red. What's your favorite movie?"

"Spirited Away! It is soo cute!" Kagome squealed, trying not to be too loud and wake the rest of the house. "What's your deepest, darkest, most deepest and most darkest and mostly most of all secretest secret!"

"You're kidding right?" Inuyasha asked in a laconic tone. "I am so not telling you if you are."

"Aw come on!" She saw his withering glare and pouted, "Damn! Fine, uh, oh! Have you ever been in love before?" She asked, really wanting to know. She clasped her hands and put them under her chin, going all sparkly eyed at the thought. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was feeling a bit jealous for a few reasons. 1) He's probably fallen in love countless times, 2) She hasn't and of course, 3) She wanted it to be her. As soon as she thought that last reason, she did a mental double take, 'What!?' her mind screamed at herself. 'Wrong words...and stuff. Yeah, that's it...'

Inuyasha sighed bringing Kagome back to the real world. "Yeah, once. She made me feel like I wasn't a lowly half breed. She said she wanted me to be human though. Or at least I thought she didn't. She lead up to my deepest, darkest, most deepest and most darkest and mostly most of all secretest secrets though," Inuyasha said, repeating her earlier words.

"What's so bad with being a half demon?" Kagome asked confused.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. Half breeds are nothing. Too weak to be a demon, too strong to be a human, no one likes us the way we are. No one." Even though he was in the dark, Kagome sense there was pain in his eyes.

"I think you're fine the way you are. You're ears are to cute to give up!" She giggle and lightly rubbed one. She really wanted to cheer him up, plus, it was pretty true.

Needless to say, this put Inuyasha in shock. No, not shock because the ear rub felt good, though it did, shock because no one except his family has ever said something like that to him. "T-Thanks Kagome," he muttered still in shock. "So, what about you? You loved anyone before?"

"No. I mean, I've gone on dates, but they were all boring. Like Hojo, he was so boring I fell asleep at a date one time! He rushed me home saying that I must be ill and then he tryed to give me a parakeet feather neck rester thingy to heal me!"

Inuyasha chuckled and put on a girly voice, "Sounds like an amazing guy! You should soo give me his number!" He added a high pitched giggle for an effect. Kagome let out an airy giggle at his antics and Inuyasha chuckled as well, but continued in his normal voice, "So what kind of guys do you like then?"

"Hey! You can't ask more than one question!"

"You did! So I can!" He blew a raspberry at her in the dark.

"Ew! You spit all over me!" She lightly smacked his head.

"Hey! Come on wench! I was just kidding! Now tell me before I spit on you more!"

"Jeeze, fine. Well, bad boys sorta. But they still have to be nice and sweet to me. Just not a total pansy!" Kagome said, imagining the perfect man in her head and what personalities he would have.

"So he's gotta be a gentleman, but a total badass? Way to contradict yourself Kaggies," Inuyasha smirked at Kagome even though she probably couldn't see him. She lightly smacked him again before telling him to shut up.

"Well, I guess you were right. You win, I'm moving to the bed." Inuyasha stretched and stood up. Kagome let out a squeak when he suddenly picked her up and moved her to the bed first.

"Hey! What are you doing!" He could make out her red face in the darkness thanks to his sharp doggy eyes and chuckled.

"Tucking in poor lil Kag-chan. She needs to go seepy-pie," Inuyasha said pretending she was a little girl.

"But Kag-Chan needs her Koinu to fight away the monsters!" If Inuyasha could pretend, so could she. And they were only friends anyways, right? ...Right?

"But Kags needs to learn to take care of herself," he said in a fatherly tone.

"But Inu-chan!" She begged, pretending to start to cry.

Inuyasha actually smelled the salt though and started to panic, "Oi! Wench! Stop that! No tears!"

"I was only kidding, _koinu_," she giggled.

"Yeah, well. I hate women crying so, shut up," he was deffinatly embaressed and Kagome could swear she saw his red cheeks in the dark, even with her human eyes.

She giggled more, "Sorry, but really, you can have the bed."

Trying to avoid another 'You get the bed!' argument, Inuyasha said, "We can both sleep here, if that's okay with you I mean. I mean, we are just friends anyways right?" 'Right? We are flirting a lot it seem though. No! What am I saying, we're just being friends and friendly. Stupid hanyou!' He mentally argued with himself.

"Yeah," she patted the bed next to her, before snuggling up and falling asleep next to the warm body to dream about her perfect man, who for some odd reason had dog ears.

----

Nighty Night Music Plays

----

Inuyasha was the first to awake in the morning. For some reason, he had a good rest, no nightmares, no restlessness, nothing like he usually did. It felt nice. He let a tiny smile show on his face as he snuggled back up to that wonderful aroma that seemed to be coming from his pillow. He took a sniff, 'Since when does my pillow smell like Jasmine and Sakura Blossoms?' Suddenly his eyes snapped open when he felt his 'pillow' move and realized who smelled like that. "Oh fuck no..." His eyes widened if it was possible as he looked at the angel in his arms.

There was Kagome, snuggled into his chest with a soft smile on her face. 'She looks so peacful,' he mentally commented. As if feeling eyes on her, Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she yawned and stretched against his body. She must have realized this because she froze and looked around. Her mind was doing double takes and short circuting. Inuyasha's hands were wrapped around her waist and she was practically glued to his chest. She stuttered out, "W-What's going on!"

"I don't know! I just woke up too!" He blushed an incredible shade of red.

At that very second, Sesshomaru walked in.

Now, picture for a moment if you will what Sesshomaru must of thought. He just walked in, his brother and Kagome wrapped in each others arms, legs tangled, faces red, clothes and hair messed up from sleep, not that Sesshomaru knew it was from sleep. What would you be thinking?

His lips twitched, and then he let a grin on his face, then came a full roar of laughter. "I only wish I had a camera! I didn't think you two would get busy so soon!"

"It's not what you think!" They both screamed at the same time, faces going redder if possible.

"Sure, sure!" He wiped a tear from his eye and headed downstairs. "I'll see you two when you're done doing the mating dance!" He let out another deep laugh.

Inuyasha and Kagome flew away from each other, avoiding each others eyes.

"Uhm, I'm going t-to take a sh-shower," Kagome quietly said while grabbing her things. Inuyasha simply nodded and went to do the same in a different shower.

They both arrived downstairs at the same time 30 minutes later. They simulatniously blushed and looked away, heading to the breakfast table.

"...wrapped up in each other and everything! I swear!" They heard Sesshomaru's voice boom loudly.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard! Shut the hole under your nose before I do it for you!" Inuyasha glared as he walked into the room.

"But Inuyasha! I haven't described your faces yet! Inuyasha you were a shade of bright apple. No! Wait, maybe a deep cherry. No wait, maybe it was a more tickle me elmo color..."

All Inuyasha could do was growl and let his twitchy eyebrow twitch. He didn't want to get in trouble for fighting so early in the morning.

Inutaisho grinned, "It's nice of you and Kagome to finally grace us with your presence." Inuyasha didn't miss the distinct wiggling of the eyebrows that took place on his face.

"Dad! It's not like that! You said she had to sleep in my room and we fought about it and we just decided to share! Whatever happened after that doesn't count cause we were asleep!"

He chuckled and Izayoi swatted at him, "Leave them alone deary! They need to be ready for the next three days!"

Kagome piped up curiously, "Next three days?"

"Oh! That's right! No one told you guys yet! Well, your parents, Taisho, and I decided to make sure you two try to get to know each other by sending you guys out three days in a row. That's three dates for you guys. It starts today! Are you excited!?" It seemed like she was more excited then Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Who decides where we go?" Kagome asked once more.

"Well, it's up to you guys, but we have ideas if you want," Inutaisho said from behind his daily newspaper.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked though he was half asleep as he munched on his bacon.

"Well, we thought you should start with something like a normal first date would be, like the movies or dinner, then go to something like skating or something, then maybe the fair or carnaval that's in town!"

"Uh, sure. Hey Kagome wanna go to the movies and dinner?"

"You're just gonna ask me out like that! You act like you don't even care! Ask me out like you mean it!" She yelled at him. She was just joking and she was sure he knew that, but it was fun to joke around.

"Fine wench. I'll be right back." With that he disappeared.

"Wonder where he went," Izayoi wondered before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Who knows with that boy. He's never been the same since that one girl who broke his heart," Inutaisho said flipping a page in the newspaper.

"Well you know what happened because of her! I can't believe he handled it that well, I'd still be sulking in my room!"

"I never did like her, she always smelled like some other man, and yes, you're right, but he's a strong boy. Plus Kagome will heal his heart, give it time. He'll turn into a sweet gentleman some day I'm sure," he took a sip of his coffee and went back to the newspaper.

"Pft, Inuyasha? A gentleman? He swears more than a sailor!" Sesshomaru said, choking down his slightly burnt toast.

"He'll do just fine! They'll be good for each other in the end, just everyone stop worrying!" Izayoi said, ending the conversation.

"Guys, I'm here, and I've been here the whole time," Kagome sweatdropped, "You can't just talk about me like I'm not here!"

"Hm? What was that?" Inutaisho teased from behind the sports section.

Kagome let out an annoyed sigh, "Whatever."

Inutaisho just chuckled. Right then Inuyasha walked back into the room. "Wench, come here."

"Not with that name I won't," she said with her nose in the air.

He grunted angrily, "Come here Kagome _darling_," he ordered again.

She smiled and skipped over to him, "Yes?"

He got down on one knee which made Kagome eyes widen considerably. He pulled out a bundle of roses, thorns removed and handed then to her. "Kagome Higurashi, would you allow me, Inuyasha Takashi, to escort you to the movies and dinner tonight at 7 o'clock?"

She let off a rosy pink color and nodded yes before going to put the flowers in a vase in her makeshift room, which was actually Inuyasha's. As she walked up the stairs with her vase full of flowers Izayoi commented. "Wow Inuyasha. That was very," She looked at Sessomaru to prove his earlier fact wrong, "gentlemanly of you!"

"That's not a word dear," Inutaisho said, finally setting his newspaper down.

"Well, whatever! The point is Inuyasha is stepping up! I will soon have grandbabies!" She squealed and began planning names, numbers, and genders for them.

Inuyasha groaned and said, "Mom! Please, stop!"

That's when Kagome walked downstairs, saving him from his mothers grip of babies and what not. "So, what movie are we going to watch?"

"I'll let you choose I suppose since it's a gentlemanly thing to do," Inuyasha chuckled looking at his mother.

Kagome looked confused, but shook it off, "Alright, well, I'll go look up movies and junk, I'll meet you downstairs at 7 I guess?"

"Yeah, we'll go to dinner at McDonalds or something."

"Alright, see you at 7 then! I'm going to hang with Sango today."

"And I'm gonna hand with Roku."

Inuyasha waved to Kagome as he began to leave, but Kagome quickly ran over to him. "Wait! Inuyasha..."

"Hm?" He was confused, he was just about to get in his car, but Kagome had stopped him, why?

"What happened to your hand! It's all scratched up!" Kagome examined it thoroughly while frowning.

"Oh, there was some thorns on the rose. So, I battled to remove them, and in the end I triumphed, but they did end up giving me battle wounds," he smirked, not worried about the marks at all.

"Be careful! You should of just left them on! There's no need to hurt yourself!" She said while looking at a slightly deeper one.

"Well, better me than you. They'll be healed by tonight I bet you. If they aren't you can hit my in the face with a frying pan," he smirked at me, honestly showing in his eyes.

Kagome sighed, "Alright, see you tonight. Stupid boy."

Inuyasha chuckled and got in his car, as Kagome went inside to call Sango to pick her up. What a date tonight will hold...

**----**

**Sorry for such a long wait. Though it was only a few days, I feel bad. But, I have had a busy weekend! Anyways. I think I'm gonna start random polls at the end of chapters so if you wanna reveiw, it's not awkward like 'yeah awesome update soon and junk' That's so cliche! Haha, but yeah, it'll give you guys something to do, I mean I would like it if I were you. But whaaatever. Sesshy will appear with his lubber soon. Teeeeheee.**

**Poll of the Chappy :**** Girls : Are you a girly girl/ Boys [though not many read fanfiction me thinks : Are you a sporty guy?**

_**Hey!**_** Still reveiw and tell me if you liked the chapter or things I should fix, cause I still like to be informed. Thanks yaz :**


	4. A date to remember

**There's a lot of crappy excuses that I could tell you, but I'll spare you and just shorten it to my life sucks. So, here ya go. Sorry for taking so long.**

_----_

_Chapter 4 : A Date To Remember_

_----_

It was 6:45 and Kagome was running around trying to find something to wear. Inuyasha called her at 6:30 to wear something nice because they were going to a fancy restaraunt. While she was running around in a hazardous manner she had to admit, it was sweet of him to take her to a fancy place, although she would have prefered McDonald's.

After succesfully ripping her closet apart she found a decent outfit. Sure it was a pretty plain dress, but she figured it would work wonders for tonight. _Time for make-up!_

Just as she was headed for the bathroom the doorbell rang. She almost gave herself whiplash as she flung her neck around looking at the clock. 6:55 was flashing in red letters on her alarm clock._ Since when are men early!?_ She wanted to growl at his stupidness. Why couldn't he just act like other men? She shrugged to herself and skipped down the stairs down to her date and to a night that could be a nightmare or a blissful dream.

She opened the door to a less than happy hanyou. How could you tell you ask? Well, it was a dead give away. His mouth was molded into what looked like a permanent scowl, the once lively ears where now glued to his head, and she could swear she heard a distinct growl coming from him. "Hi there Inuyasha."

All she got in reply was a dark grunt.

"What wrong with you?" She asked, eyebrows knitted together in anger and slight worry.

"Don't worry about it wench, now let's go," he growled out, already turning and heading to his car.

Though Kagome wasn't any part demon, she let out an angry growl. _How dare he!_ She stomped to the car with tempting thoughts on how to kill the man she would have to spend an entire night with.

The drive there was a quiet one until Kagome took it upon herself to turn on the radio. She began to play with the knobs til she found a station that was decent. Every so often she would twitch the knobs again til she found a song she liked. All the while she unknowingly drove the already peeved golden eyed man next to her up the wall. His hand quickly grabbed hers before she could switch it again. "If you change the station one more time, I swear I will behead you. You do not, I repeated, DO NOT, play with MY radio. No one has the privledge to do that, except me. You're lucky I let you get that far with it!"

Kagome looked appalled that he would speak to her that way and began to retort when he announced that they were there.

Once they were inside, Kagome began an in-depth reveiw of the place. Fancy chandeliers, fancy tables, facy soft music, fancy french waiters, the whole nine yards. "Isn't this place a little too fancy?"

"My mom suggested it, well, forced really, so shut up. Just be glad I actually brought you here," he glared darkly at her before calling over a waiter.

Kagome mummbled under her breath. _I knew he couldn't be too nice for too long. Ugh._

"Kagome? Hellooo. I've been asking what you want, so hurry up and order already!"

She galred in response, but gave a kind look to the waiter. She eyed the menu for a few minutes, making small, hmm's and ahh's.

Inuyasha blinked at her, starting to get angry, when suddenly a surprised look over came his features. He let a smug smile slip onto his lips and ordered for her, getting the same as he ordered.

When the waiter left, Inuyasha started to laugh at the girl sitting across from him. "You had no idea what anything was, did you?"

Said girl blushed and looked down at her hands, "Well, I've never been to a fancy place like this before."

A confused look slipped onto the man's face, "But your dad owns a huge company, so how have you not been to places like these?"

"I don't like them, the food looks...well...gross. And have you looked at the prices? It's all pretty unneccisary," she finished in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well then, let's make this a little bit more fun," said a delighted hanyou.

She gave him a suspicious look and asked how, to which he replyed by flicking water at her. She gasped and glared at him. "Oh no...you just...did not!"

"I think I did," was his curt reply.

She let a calm smile come onto her red lips, before replacing it with a wry smirk. She took her glass of water, which had a lemon oh-so-delicatly wedged on the side of the glass, and flung the entire contents of the glass onto the golden eyed date of hers.

His mouth flapped up and down making him look like a fish out of water. He gave her a dark glare before throwing a glass of Pepsi onto her, making her quite sticky. "It was just a joke wench! No need to throw the whole glass at me!"

She let out an enraged screech slip from her lips and replied, "You just threw your Pepsi at me! Straw and all!" With an after thought she smiled and continued, "I didn't throw the whole glass at you," she dropped her smile, "but I will now!" She threw the fragile glass at Inuyasha who's eyes widened. He ducked right before it hit him, which ended up hitting the unhappy waiter in the stomach.

"I came to check on your drinks, but now I see you couldn't act civilized for a simple 10 minutes. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the waiter said in a snooty tone.

Kagome and Inuyasha immediantly sombered up. Kagome looked down in shame, and Inuyasha said in a serious tone, "We shall comply and we are extremely apologetic for ruining the night for any customers that feel like the night had been robbed from them." After a small pause he continued in a humerous tone, "Nah, I was just joking, but," he continued, this time in a serious tone, "If you're going to ask me to leave, I'm going to have to ask you to pull the stick out of your ass my good sir."

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at that, as did Inuyasha. They both slipped out of the restaraunt and began walking down the sidewalk. It was fairly quite as they walked, until Kagome busted out with laughter. "I can't believe that just happened," she stuttered out between her laughter. Inuyasha slowly started to chuckle as well, which soon turned into both of them clutching their guts in laughter.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny," Inuyasha responded after he straighted up, then asked, "Do you want me to have the limo come pick us up?"

She thought about it for a second before shaking her head. [1 "Nah, let's just enjoy the night. It's pretty nice out anyways."

After she said that, both people remained quiet and continued walking down the dimly lit sidewalks. Inuyasha silently agreed that it was nice out in his head. The wind was blowing, making it a bit chilly, but not to where it was bothersome. A sudden sqeaul interupted Inuyasha's thoughts. He looked frantic for a moment, thinking something may be wrong, but when he went to glace at Kagome, she was gone. _Where'd she go?! _He failed around, trying to see where she had gone. He spotted her making a dash for some swings. It turns out the had come upon a park, Sakura Park. If you must know, it's named because all the Sakura trees that inhabit the area. Simple, no?

"Kagome! Get back here!" His footsteps began to squash the lush grash underneath as he chased after her.

"I love this park! I always came her when I was little!" She smiled from her spot on the swing.

Inuyasha gave a confused glance before responding, "I use to as well."

"I don't remember ever seeing you," Kagome said as she furrowed her brows trying to rememeber seeing someone with his hair color.

"Oh, you probably wouldn't remember me, I was never in the spot light..."

"What do you mean Yash?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it, and did you just call me Yash?" He quirked his eyebrow at her new nickname for him.

She giggled, "Yup! It's easier to say."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding, but didn't say anything more. Once again a silence passed over the two. It seemed awkward to Inuyasha, there he was just standing in front of Kagome who was lightly pushing herself forward and backward. Kagome on the other hand was in a different world. After another moment, in which Inuyasha's comfort level went down, Kagome broke the silence. "Why were you so mean earlier?"

"What? When? When we first met?" Inuyasha didn't stop the look of confusion that slipped and stayed onto his face.

"No, today, when the date began. You were being mean and...rude, and stuff. Remember?" She lightly bit the her bottom left hand corner lip, and look to him to see if he understood.

His mouth made a small oh, showing he understood. "My mom said I should take you somewhere nice like a fancy restaraunt instead of somewhere like Burgar King. I didn't want to though, I mean it's nice to be rich and have people know you and like you, but I don't like those fancy ass places."

"But your mom was the one who said to take me to McDonalds or Burgar King and skating and a movie, wasn't she?" Her eyebrows shot down in confusion once more. Anymore of that and her head might just implode.

"Yeah, and she knew you heard her, so then later on when you left, she told me to take you somewhere fancy, somewhere you would appriciate. Of course, I didn't want to go there, but I was pretty much forced so I was pissed off."

"Oh, so, you didn't want to take me to a fancy restaraunt?" She looked sad and pouted at him.

"You said you didn't like those places, remember?"

She giggled, "Yeah, I know, I was just teasin'." She smiled at him then pouted at the thought of the penguin suited waiter that had earlier caused their demise.

"Well, we both love the park, so let's enjoy it!" He quickly found himself behind Kagome, pushing her in the swing.

She laughed, like she was once more a child. "I haven't felt this free in years! This is a date to remember for sure!"

"Why, thank you madam!" He proclaimed in a heavily accented French voice. "I do believe I am incredible as well," he finished in a British accent.

"You goof ball!" She hopped off the swing, which she ran to the slides right after.

"Psh, I could jump farther than that wench!" He said, reverting to his old ways.

"But you're a hanyou!" As her lips uttered those words Inuyasha's ears slammed back, and his eyes glazed over with memories that made him in a state of distraut for years. Seeing the change in the once firey hanyou, Kagome quickly slipped down the childrens slide and ran to his side. "What's up?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." His voice was once again laced with a frosty overtone. He began heading over to the sidewalk, implying that it was time to leave. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but she found herself at a loss for words. What could she say in this situation? She didn't even know what was wrong.

The walk home was as awkward and gruesome as any other moment the pair had shared together in a long time. Kagome tried a few times to speak with Inuyasha about the incident, but as they were nearing closer to home, she had made no headway. Racking her brain with possible answers for the _n_th time she still found nothing. A split second later, her eyes widened with shock and her pupils srunk with realization. She grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and came to an abrupt halt. "It's because I said hanyou isn't it?"

"Feh, what would you know." Under his breath he added, "Stupid humans."

"Hey! It's not my fault, I didn't know you would get hurt over one word."

"That ONE word, as you called it, did me more pain in a single day than you've felt in your whole life probably!" He snapped as he whipped around to face her. "If you knew a single thing about me, you would know that."

"Well, you don't open up to anyone, so how should I know!" She yelled back.

"I met you like what? Two or three days ago? That sure is a lot!" He finished in a sarcastic manner.

"I don't see why it's so bad! It's what you are, isn't it?" Her voice was still laced with anger, but there was an underlying sense of confusion and curiousity.

Not seeing those tones, his eyes widened and his breath seemed to stop. He said nothing, but he looked as if he wanted to kill. "We're done with this conversation Kagome, we're almost home. Once we get there, don't plan on bothering me."

"But I really don't understand Inuyasha!"

"You wouldn't understand," he coldly replyed.

Kagome's eyes glistened with hurt, curiosity, determination, and and confusion. _What is going on!_ "Inuyasha. you're a jerk!" She started stomping towards her house as Inuyasha huffed, crossed his arms, and turned to go to his.

When Kagome got inside her huge abode she ran up to her room, grabbed a pillow and screamed as loud as she could. Souta came crashing through the door a few seconds later with a baseball bat.

"What!? Who's dead! Who should I kill!"

Kagome took her face out of the pillow to look at the shaking teen, she had to giggle at the site. Once she realized why he was there her eyes got sad again, "Inuyasha's being a jerk again."

"How?" Souta put the bat down and sat next to Kagome on her bed.

"He's being a jerk! I say one word and he gets all mad at me and won't tell me why he's all upset."

"You musta been pretty mean. What'd you do?"

"I said he'd beat me at jumping farther because he's a half demon," she paused, then continued, "Would you get mad at that?"

He thought for a second and shook his head, "Why would you? It's what he is."

"That's what I said! Ugh, guys. I just don't get them."

Souta nodded his head agreeingly, then after a second he jumped up, "Hey!"

Meanwhile at the Takashi resident...

A fist tore through a punching bag that was supposed to be demon proof, but in a state of frenzy he was in, nothing could stop him. Sesshomaru happened to be passing by when he saw what Inuyasha was doing to the training room. He sighed, "What now brother?"

"That bitch called me a hanyou," he roared.

"She's a human, it's not like she knew it's a bad word."

"The hell she didn't!" His eyes flashed red at the replaying memory.

"How would she know? She's known you for like what? Two, three days tops? Just talk to her about it. Sometime's I wonder how you're even related to me."

"Shut up Sissy-maru!" Inuyasha ran towards him, aiming to punch him, but Sesshomaru caught his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"Stop this nonsense Inuyasha! Talk to her tomorrow! She's probably more hurt than you are, think of how confused she is! And if you ever try to punch me again, I'll break your arm." He threw Inuyasha to the floor and walked out heading who knows where.

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his wrist and sighed. "What does he know..."

Meanwhile [Again in the Takashi resident...

"Dad, Izayoi, Inuyasha' being a irrational again."

"Oh dear," she sighed, "What happened now."

"That boy is more trouble than he's worth..."

"Oh shush!" Izayoi looked to Sesshomaru to continue.

"He was on his date, Kagome called him a hanyou not knowing that it was hurtful, so now they're mad at each other and Inuyasha refuses to acknowledge that he should just talk to her instead of being mad at each other."

"Well, she did call him a half demon..."

"But she didn't say half breed! That boy! I'll go knock sense into him!" Izayoi got out and dashed out the door and down the hall. _When I'm done with that boy he'll wish he was still fighting with Kagome!_

**----**

_**[1 - Why do people put they shook their head yes or nodded their head no? I thought it was nod for yes, shake for no? That's a big pet peeve of mine and soo many people do it.**_

**Oh goodness, what has Inuyasha gotten himself into this time? What has Kagome done! OH NOES! Once again sorry for the long awaited update, you'll probably hate this chapter too...Sorry ( I'll try better next time and junk. **

**Just wondering, how many people actually read this story?**

**Poll: Rap or Rock? Which is better?**


	5. But, I don't know how

**Someone sent a reveiw saying that the story was 'depressing' because the begining was horrible? Sorry if you don't like the story, I would, on the other hand, prefer CONSTRUCTIVE critism not just "It sucked, you suck, everything in your life sucks." If you think the story is bad, or choppy, or sucky, then let me remind you this is like my third story, first was a one-shot and the second I only did like two chapters and deleted it, so of course it won't be anywhere near as good as all the other great people who write stories. I wish, but maybe someday. So put down the flamethrows!...Unless its for gooey yummey marshmellows!**

Anyways, some of you might be confused as to why he would be upset when in the earlier chapter Kagome said she accepted him, well it will be clear here. And I may have said it was October or something like that before, but it's now the begining of November, just making that clear. On ward march!

----

_Chapter 5: But, I don't know how_

_----_

Birds chirped in the distance and all was happy in the chilly air on this beautiful November morning. Zoom to that tree and you will see an adorable squirrel gathering nuts, zoom to the grass and a playful ant will be slacking off while all his other ant buddies are making an ant hill. Zoom to the street and you will see...oh my.

A girl wearing jeans and a softball hoodie was stomping down the streat, fire blazing in her eyes. "I will confront that brat! INUYASHA YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Oh my...poor ant...she squished him...The squirrel seems to have ran off as well...

After 10 minutes of stomping and bad mouthing the fellow she was going to meet, she arrived at Inuyasha's home. She didn't even bother to ring the door bell or knock, she flung the door open and made a war cry. "Inuyasha get your fat ass downstairs now!"

Inuyasha, who was up in his room sound asleep since it was only 7 in the morning, freaked out and fell off his bed. His eyes were wide, "What the hell was that?"

Not a moment later and his door was almost torn off the hinges by Kagome. "Do not move and I will not kill you."

"What the fuck do you want Kagome?" Inuyasha was still heated about last night and refused to listen to any reasoning from anyone.

"Did I, or did I not tell you I accept you?"

"You did," his glare intensified, "then you throw it back in my face by calling my a hanyou! How could you!"

"I threw nothing at you!" She paused for a moment, "Well accept my drink, but that was fair."

"Oh, you threw it, you threw it to kill me. You were just like her!"

"Inuyasha, use reason! I was saying that sense you have like super human abilities of course you would go farther than I. If I wanted to throw things at you I would of said Half-Breed, and I would never say that!"

Inuyasha seemed to calm and sigh, "I guess. I've just been through so much to where I don't like to trust anyone."

"It's alright, now get up," she demanded.

"Why?" Inuyasha was confused and was sitting on the floor, tangled in blankets with only red boxers on.

"You're taking me on a date remember? Three days; today's the second." She looked at him as if he were stupid, which wasn't far off.

He groaned and threw the blankets over his head, "Do I have to?"

"Yep!" She chirped, "Now go get ready, I'll be trying to find my way downstairs," she skipped out of his room ready to try and navigate the huge home.

20 minutes later, Inuyasha had finished showering and got dressed, he grabbed everything he would need for today and headed downstairs. He looked around for Kagome, but didn't see her. "Kagome? Where'd you go?" He set his stuff on the sofa and went to ask if anyone saw her. He asked his mom, his dad, the chefs, random people in the halls and no one had seen her! "Where could she have gone...I didn't think she would seriously get lost."

"Is this yours, brother?" Sesshomaru walked in, followed by a perky, but dazed Kagome. "She's been roaming the halls, and when I found her." Kagome gave Inuyasha a sheepish smile to which Inuyasha groaned at and smacked his hand to his forehand.

"Yeah, come on Kagome it's time to go," Inuyasha told her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see! Now come on!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her outside to their next date.

----

"The park?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with confusion.

"Yeah. We're going to skate!"

"Like ice skate, roller skating, roller blading, skateboard?"

"Well, there's no ice, I haven't the slightest idea of how to skateboard, and I don't feel like the 70's, so I guess it's going to be roller blading," Inuyasha said as he pulled out two pairs of skates. One pair were all black with three vibrant red stripes going up the side with red laces and the other pair were a somewhat dirty white with dark green laces and dark green stripes. "Here try these on," he said as he tossed the white shoes to her.

She looked at Inuyasha's skates and said, "You really do like the color red, huh? First the red boxers and now the red skates."

"Oh, so you noticed my boxers and bod then?" Inuyasha asked in a silky smooth voice, giving her a wolfish grin.

Kagomes face turned a light red hue and she managed to stutter out, "No! Of course not! Who would look at your body!"

"Obviously you," he laughed.

"Whatever you pig!" She sat down, struggling to get her skates on. Once they were both fully laced and ready to skate Kagome felt it was time for a confession. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? Come on, lets start skating," he said, standing up, ready to start.

"I-I...But...I don't know how to," she whispered, looking to the ground embaressed.

"You've never been skating?" He asked, mouth agape.

"No. I mean, I've never been with friends with people who liked this sorta thing. I was always with the...you know? Girly Girls...Except Sango, we just started being friends a few years ago. Just don't make fun of me okay!" She looked embaressed, but tried to regain her composure and look angry.

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "I won't make fun of you, come on let me teach you." He pushed off lightly, and stopped beside her. "Alright, basics. Brakes, on the back, wheels, these four in a row right here, straps, they keep these on."

"I knew that! I just...can't balance myself on them," she puffed her cheeks out, which Inuyasha thought made her look like a blow-fish.

"Alright then," he grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "It's like walking, but with more grace and fluidity."

"Is that even a word, and if so, you know bbig words?"

"Do you want me to teach you or not!" His eyebrow ticked in annoyance, but continued to help her. "Just push off with your feet, and continue you the motion. I'll help you til you're able to balance, okay?" She seemed apprehensive, but muttered a meek, "Alright," and so the lessons began.

To everyone in the park it seemed as if the two were long time lovers and were flirting to their best. To Kagome and Inuyasha, it was a different story.

Kagome screamed, "NO! I'm going to fall! Stop! Inuyashaaa!" She clinged to his arm, afraid she was going to break her butt bone.

"Kagome, you'll be fine! Just try!"

"That's easy for you to say! You haven't fell four and a half times!"

"Just be lucky I stopped you before it was a full five!"

"Whatever, just come on!" Kagome's face was red from anger and exhaustion. Who knew skating could be so hard?

"Kagome! No! Pay --" Inuyasha tumbled to the ground, taking Kagome with him. She fell ontop of him adding to the pain the cold cement below him gave him. "Attention," he weezed out, finishing his sentence.

Kagome looked embaressed and put on her best innocent face, "Oppsies?"

When Inuyasha was able to regain his breath he muttered, "You're the only person who could trip someone on skates while skating yourself..."

People cooed and awed at the site, other blanched and groaned about PDA, but Inuyasha was just annoyed. He sighed and helped both himself and Kagome up. "One more try, you can skate, just don't think to hard. It distracts your tiny mind too much."

She blew off his crude comment and started to slowly skate, to which Inuyasha cheered for. He skated in front of her, facing backwards so he could still help her by not only cheering her on, but helping her if she faltered. Kagome laughed, feeling free and happy at learning this new skill. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it Inuya--"

Before she knew it, a few shrieks and hollars were let out, followed by her getting to know the rough gravel and a few fleshy bodies. She groaned and rubbed her head, "What just happened?"

She tried pushing herself up, to which an angry silver-headed man growled out. "Wench, that's my stomache if you don't mind!"

"Get off of me you ruffians!" A female voice yelled.

"Huh, who's that? I'm sorry!" Kagome tried to hop up, but to no avail for she just skitted around on her skates, falling behind on her butt to face the scene of the fall.

Inuyasha was sitting up on his butt a few feet in front of her, and there was a woman standing up, brushing off her long wool coat. "I see the mutt found another bitch."

Kagome was confused, but she none-the-less began to apologize, before Inuyasha stopped her. "She doesn't deserve it, so save it."

"Aw, how sad. He hasn't told you about me, has he?" Kagome looked at the woman and noticed who she was. She had long, straight, and shiny black hair, her eyes were a deep brown, almost black color. She wore the finest long mink coat, the flashiest pearls, brightest, yet not whorey, red lip-stick. She was, as many would label, beautiful, stunning, and professional.

"Excuse...me?" Kagome furrowed her brow and tilted her head. She didn't know what was going on, and she wanted some answers.

"It's nothing Kagome. Come on, let's get out of here." Inuyasha reached for Kagome's hand and pulled her up, mindful of the slippery skates.

"That's right Inuyasha, run from me. Fear me, you know you still love me." The woman let out a harsh laugh, revealing her pearly white teeth. She sent Inuyasha a coy glance before walking away, the clicking of her shiny red heals being the only sound around.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha only to see him growling and and glaring at the woman's retreated form. "Who was that? Inuyasha?" She laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, to which he immediately shrugged off and growled out a response.

"Nothing Kagome, you don't need to worry about it." He continued to give gutteral growl while skating to a near-by bench to remove his skates. He struggled with the strings before just ripping them and throwing the skate at a tree just opposite of him. He let out a loud yell, making Kagome's body and heart jump.

She timidly glidded over to him and softly said, "Inuyasha, are you alright? What's the matter?"

"Don't you fucking worry about it!" He punched the bench he was sitting on, making the wood crack and splinter.

"Stop it! You need to calm down!" She skated over and put both hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. She gasped and was stunned to realize they were fading red. "What's going on Inuyasha?" Her voice was a decible short of a yell and she began to panic. "You're really scaring me!"

"Good! Run away! Be afraid!" His voice was demonic and his lips curled into a snarl.

She fell back onto her butt once more from the shear fear in her heart and mind. She tried to scamper to her feet, but once again fell. She ripped the skates off her feet, leaving red marks from the force. She climbed to her feet, her heart racing, along with her mind. What could she do? The only thing she knew, she screamed, loud.

Everyone around stopped and looked. Many began to shriek, the men held tight to their women, and some tried to help.

"Sir! Stop this!" A man grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders, but he was quickly thrown off.

"Stop it Inuyasha! Don't hurt anyone! You're better than this, you know it!" Kagome had tears in her eyes as she begged for the safety of herself and others.

He stopped for a moment and looked to Kagome who stood in front of him, one hand held to her chest, one half reaching out to the transforming monster. She seemed to make some connection in his head, for his whole body was put on pause. A split second later, his face broke out in an sinister grin and he let out a teriffing chuckle.

Kagome knew this could mean nothing good. Her arm stopped moving towards him, her eyes were large, much like a stunned kitten, her mouth trembled, and her eyes spilt over with crystalline tears. She tried to form words, but found that everything was shut off. Everything turned to slushy snow, and she fell to her knees.

All of this made Inuyasha's grin grow, as he smelt the fear radiating off of her. He relished in the sent, and raised his overly grown clawed hand ready to taste and smell some of her blood.

Kagome looked around and saw everyone from the park had ran for their safety, leaving her alone with this monster whom she called her friend. Suddenly the air felt cold and everything seemed more dim and grey. She knew this was the end and she held her prayers as he thrust his hand down ready to end her life, not seeing someone slide in to protect her...

----

**Oh noess. What will happen?! Sorry if that seemed like an awkward ending...And I know, no updates. But, eh. I'm in the writing mood lately. A month or so ago things got bad...So...It's acutally a good excuse. No more about that though! I ish happy! lol You'll see more of me soon though ;)**

**I love you guys so hard. Don't leave me! lol**


	6. Just let me in!

**I fail at life. **

--

Chapter 6: Just let me in!

--

Kagome peeked an eye open, to see someone she could now call a hero standing above her. There above her was Sesshomaru clutching Inuyasha's outstretched hand, and his other hand tightly grasping Inuyasha's shoulder. She gasped at the heated exchange the two brothers were giving. Neither were talking, but their glares could scare her anyday.

"Inuyasha stop this or else I will have to act, and we both know how much fun that isn't," Shesshomaru's velvety slick voice warned. Inuyasha just snarled as a response and attempted to free his hand. Seeing that it was useless he lifted his other arm and swiped at Sesshomaru's body. Luckily it was stopped, "Fine, you leave me with no choice." Sesshomaru quickly let go of one of Inuyasha's arm and grabbed the back of his neck. He squeezed his pressure points, making the younger brother fall to his knees.

Though she was scared, Kagome got the courage to speak, "Will he be okay Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine after he deals with his guilt. Again."

"Again? What do you mean by that?"

Sesshomaru, seeing his mistake quickly recovered, "Again what? What are you talkin' about?" Kagome sighed, knowing that the conversation was over and that she would get nothing from the older brother. He instructed Kagome to follow him back home as he carried the passed out man.

Once they made it home Sesshomaru kicked open the front door and screamed, "Mom! He did it again!"

She came running down the stairs, a few seconds after Inuyasha's father. "Oh dear, lay him on the couch, Sesshomaru." Izayoi appeared to be in a state of giant distress, making Kagome worry more.

Instead of softly laying him down like he was told, Sesshomaru tossed him onto the couch. Kagome flinched, because even though it was a cushioned couch, it was terrible to see his own brother not care about his well being. "Why'd you just toss him! Do you not care?" She asked, enraged and sad.

"Look, it's happened before, he'll be fine," he commeneted back.

"It...has?"

"Don't worry about it deary, and Sesshomaru, be nicer, please?" Izayoi cut in. Sesshomaru seemed to catch on and quieted down.

"When has this happened before?" Kagome asked in a hushed tone, while staring at the floor. She looked up to catch a glimpse of Izayoi's eyes, before they switched to look at Inuyasha. Her face contorted into a more wrinkled one, and sat next to him, brushing his bangs back.

Instead of answering her question, Izayoi turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. "Would you mind go getting a cold wash cloth, and Taisho, would you carry Inuyasha up to his room." He nodded his head and picked up his son to carry him to his room. After the room was cleared except for Kagome and Izayoi, she began talking, "Kagome, you know it's not my place to tell you what's happened in Inuyasha's past, so I can't really tell you. You need to speak with Inuyasha about it, but I will tell you it's very unpleasant, and it's left his heart a wreck."

Kagome nodded, "I understand, I'm just worried about him. It doesn't seem healthy..."

"Could you please tell me what happened dear?" Izayoi's face was still twisted with worry and concer, making Kagome's heart clench. No one should have to deal with a situation such as this.

Kagome looked down at her hands as she sat down on the couch where Inuyasha was once laying. "Oh, uhm, of course. Well, he was teaching me to skate, because I'm pretty much sucky at it, but anyways. We ran into this girl. Her name was Kikyou I belive. She started laughing and saying really creul things to Inuyasha and I, mostly him. I felt really confused and then something weird started to happen. Inuyasha got really mad and then he just went...almost insane. Like he seemed to start to...transform..."

Kagome looked up after she finished her account of what happened and she heard Izayoi sigh. She continued on, once more looking at her hands, "I guess somehow Sesshomaru was there and stopped him from attacking me and the few others who tried to help calm him down. It was all just...a blur I suppose." Kagome took a breath to calm herself as she felt more tears well up, wondering what could have happened if Sesshomaru didn't get there when he did.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, thank you for telling me what happened though," Izayoi said, trying to mask the discomfort and sadness in her voice.

"You're welcome, but who was this Kikyou girl? She looked very rich."

"Oh, well you see. I feel as if I'm really keeping you in the dark, but once again, I can't really tell you a lot. I can tell you that they use to date," Izayoi truely did look apologetic as she spoke.

Kagome sighed, but then put on a small smile, "It's alright, I suppose it is fair for you too keep his bussiness a secret. Please excuse me, I'm going to go up and check on Inuyasha."

Izayoi smiled, happy that she understood, "I'll come with you, you probably would get lost anyways."

Kagome sheepishly laughed, "Thanks."

Once the two ladies got to Inuyasha's room they found that only InuTaisho was there. "Sesshomaru already went to his room, so I figured I would wait with him til you got here. This is more of your thing anyways. So, I'll be in my study is you need anything."

Izayoi immediantly went to Inuyasha's side and checked his forehead. Kagome not knowing what to do just stayed in the backround, observing. Izayoi removed the damp rag from his forehead, his eyes squeezed together, showing that he was awakening. He groaned and turned over, then he snaped his eyes open and sat upright. His breathing was rough. He quickly observed the room, and asked, "What's going on?"

"You're home honey, and you're safe!" Izayoi closed the gap and gave him a big huge.

Inuyasha looked confused, "What do you mean I'm safe? W-What happened?" You could hear the fear leek into his voice as his eyes glazed over, trying to remember what happened. "The last thing I remember was getting mad at Kik--" He stopped, his eyes got wider than a frisbee, and he seemed scared, "I...I didn't do anything...terrible...did I?"

"I don't think so, don't be so harsh on yourself. You can't really control it." Izayoi placed her hand on his shoulder while sending him a worried glance.

He leaned foreward and rested his elbows on his knees, and put his face into his hands. "I should be able to though! What's wrong with me!" He let out another angry grunt and clenched his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Izayoi sensed that he needed time alone and was willing to give it to him, as long as he would be okay.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But do you know exactly what I did? I really need to know..."

"Well, I don't know many details, but I know someone who does. I'll let you talk to them about it," she kissed his forehead and left the room, hoping things would be okay.

Inuyasha looked confused, then noticed Kagome was in the room as well. He looked worried and scared, an image Kagome thought she would never be able to forget. "Do you...Could you please tell me what happened? Be completely honest to, don't lie...please." The way his voice pleaded and begged made Kagome's heart feel like it was being squeezed by someone. She had never heard him be that nice...

"Well, uhm. What do you last remember?" She wanted to make sure he knew everything.

"I don't really know for sure. I remember getting angry and tearing my skates off. After that everything just seemed faded and fuzzy," his answer was quiet and full of remorse.

After she had told him everything that happened after that he seemed to be in a trance. "Are you going to be okay...You really scared me you know," she added in a playful tone, trying to get him to lighten up.

"I know, that's all I ever do, is hurt and destroy." He closed his eyes and continued, "I'm really sorry Kagome, you won't hear that from me a lot, so you better know that. I understand if you'd rather not hang around me anymore. It's completely understandable," he moved to get out of bed. "I'd rather be alone now, please understand that." He opened the door for her, but she sat there, shocked. "Inuy--"

He interupted her, "No. Just please. Go Kagome. I need to think."

"I understand, but--"

"No! You don't understand! You never will! So just leave!" Inuyasha seemed to be in real pain, the way his words were covered in anguish made Kagome feel bad for him, wondering what all had happened to this man who seemed to cover it up so nicely.

"Just let me in! Then maybe I could understand! I don't know why you're so damn secretive! Just let someone in to help, and you'll see everything seems easier!" He started to interupt her again, but she stopped him, "I know it's hard! I don't know much else, but I would like to, just know, you aren't the only one with secrets. I'll be here if you ever need to talk..." She sighed and bade him farewell as she left.

Inuyasha closed and locked the door, then went to fall back on his king sized bed and grunted. "Why is life so complicated!" His mind and heart where at such an unease, he felt it would be better to write in his journal, something he hasn't had to do in a long time...

**--**

**Welp, there you go. Yeah, I know, I fail at life. I said I would update super soon, but hey! We've all felt that right? Like you get a chapter done and you put it up, and you're like yeah! I rock! I'll finished one fast cause I feel so awesome! Then like after a couple sentences you're like ughh...I'l finish later...I'm sure more people than me do it! But pshh. **

**Anyways, I had a dreamish thing about a new story, I won't start writing it til this is done though, because it's easier to do one at a time. But take a read and tell me what you think.**

**Summary:**** Countries are at war and it's hard to believe anyone, so what happens when spys try to dislodge a kingdom, and what happens when feelings get added to the mix?**

**I dont know about that summary, it seems a little weak, but I feel like if I added more it would ruin some of the surprises. So gimme a response, tell me whatcha think of that story and this one. Til later my lovers. :3**


	7. We should go

**Useless writing goes here. I dont know why, but I cant start a story without writing here. Otherwise, I feel so wrong. Sorry if it's a little short. When I write, it seems long, but as I go back to proof read, it seems short. But, it has a good stopping place, so sorry!**

--

_Chapter 7: We Should Go_

_--_

"I don't know Sango, he's actually complex," Kagome sighed, leaning against the couch in Sango's basement. It was really more like a second room. A very large room, but a room none the less. It had nice carpet, a couch, a television, pictures on the wall, and even a ping pong table.

"I just can't believe the jerk is acutally deeper than a puddle," Sango said as she sat on the couch. She threw a juice box in Kagome's lap as she opened her own.

"Thanks, but I don't know. He seems to have a lot of secrets," Kagome said before sipping some of the punch flavored juice.

"Everyone has secrets Kagome. I think he's just a loser," Sango said sceptically.

"Well yeah, but not everyone has extreme secrets like I think he does. I mean how often does stuff like that really happen?"

"Still! He's a loser, all he wants is attention. I bet you it's not even that bad," Sango said once more flipping through the channels, finding nothing good on.

"Oh, whatever Sango, you just want him to be a loser," Kagome threw her pillow behind her, hitting Sango right in the face. She shrieked and wacked Kagome on the head. "Ugh! What the heck! It was an accident!"

"How do you accidently nail someone in the head?" Sango asked and threw the pillow at her again.

"It easy! Watch," she threw it again, narrowly missing Sango and hitting the lamp that was sitting on the stand next to the couch.

"Kagome! Watch it! Your aim sucks." Sango straightened the lamp shade so she wouldn't get yelled at when her mom came downstairs. Kagome looked embaressed and mummbled an apology. "So much for accidently hitting my face," Sango laughed as Kagome growled. She was about to retort when her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered with a hello.

Every few minutes she would make a bored face or a face to show that the person on the other side was talking an aweful lot. After a minute or so she said, "Okay, I'm at Sango's now. But, we'll be there as soon as we can." A loud voice came from her phone, making Kagome have to hold the phone away from her ear. After they were done she said, "Okay! We'll be there as fast as we can, even if we have to speed!" She promptly hung up on whoever it was.

Sango blinked a few times then asked, "Who in the freaker was that, and what did they want?"

"I'll explain in the car, come on," Kagome said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the car.

Once they were in the car and buckled up, Sango asked, "Okay, now what was that about? You better hurry before I scream rape!"

"Sango, I haven't touched you," Kagome said laughing.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and made their fingers touch. "Now you did!"

Kagome laughed more as Sango looked dead serious. "Okay, okay! We're going to a meeting with my dad."

"And I have to go because? I mean, no offense Kags, but business isn't my thing. It's so boring, and I mean, look at us!"

Kagome looked down at their attire to see they both were wearing sweatshirts "Well, they can deal. We'll just not pay attention and make fun of their seriousness. It'll be fine," she concluded as they drove to the Higurashi building, exceeding the speed limit by 10 miles per hour.

Once they got there, they both stepped out of the car and with a deep breath they headed into the huge building. The elevator ride was a relitively long one. Who knew getting to the 50th floor would take so long?

The elevator made a ding sound signaling the ride was over which made both girls sigh with relief. They walked down the hallway and knocked on the door at the very end.

The door squeaked as it opened to reveal Kagome's dad. "Ah, girls. You made it. Good, come inside and have a seat."

Kagome looked at Sango, who just shrugged back. Once they stepped inside, Kagome look around at the table and noticed who was in the room. It was the whole gang; Renjiro, Suki, two empty chairs, Souta, Shippo, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Inuyasha, a random guy, Sesshomaru, and a random girl. 'Oh god, what's going on,' Kagome's mind fluxuated with different ideas. She took a seat next to her mother, and Sango sat next to her which meant she was next to Souta too.

Renjiro was at the head of one side, while Taisho was at the other. Kagome kept looking between them as the tension in the room built. It seemed no one really knew what was going to happen.

Renjiro cleared his throat, signalling the begining of the confrence. "Well, we're all here for a few reasons. A few introductions and an update on how things are going. I'll pass it to Sesshomaru."

Everyone in the room put their eyes on Sesshomaru, who looked confused for a moment, before catching the hint. He stood and grabbed the woman's hand who was sitting next to him. "Everyone, this is my intended mate, Rin." She began to blush as everyone's eyes moved to her. A few people said a hello, and nice to meet you, as she bowed to say hello back. She was a pretty girl with medium brown hair falling a little past her shoulders and dark eyes that seemed to glow with joy. A smile never left her face as she sat back down. Sesshomaru nodded his head to Inuyasha.

"What? Is this why I brought Roku?" Inuyasha asked, feeling clueless. "Why does it even matter?"

Taisho sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be an easy meeting. "We want you and Kagome to let each other get to know more people in your guys' life," he paused, then continued, seeing as Inuyasha didn't move to say anything. "Just introduce him for god's sake!"

"Alright, alright. Everyone, this is Miroku the perv. Miroku this is people," Inuyasha said, being blunt.

"Hello everyone who doesn't know me. I assure you my friend is wrong, I am not a pervert." He bowed deeply and sat back down, albeit with a small smirk on his face. Inuyasha snorted and mummbled about dumb perverts under his breath.

"I, uh, suppose it's my turn?" She sighed and pointed to Sango, "This is my best friend, Sango." Sango mummbled hello, not liking attention very much.

"Alright! Now that you are introduced, I'd like to know how your relationship status is going," Taisho stated.

"Well, from what I've heard, Inuyasha's a loser with secrets," Sango explained.

"Sango!" Kagome smacked her arm with a small smile. "That's not nice!"

Sango mummbled under her breath saying, "It's true, is it not?"

"I am not a loser!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Don't yell at my friend, Inuyasha! She's nice and actually talks to me, unlike some people!" She glared at him while standing up with her hands on the table.

"Yeah, well maybe I have my reasons!" He snarled back.

"Guys, guys, let's calm this down, I'm sure we can talk this out!" Miroku said, trying to stop the madness. He got both of them to sit back down, with some coaxing from Sango.

"This is good, we're getting somewhere...I hope," Suki said with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah right Mom, he's so shut tight it would take a sledgehammer and a drill to get anywhere with him," Kagome commented, rolling her eyes as she talked.

"I think we should stay out of this and let them work it out," Izayoi commeneted from the sidelines.

Renjiro and Taisho nodded their head and began shuffling everyone out of the room except Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Before Kagome's dad left, he commented, "You guys should at least try and get to know each other. Go somewhere together or something, all of you." He then left and shut the door, heading to the spare confrence room right next door to wait.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room for a few seconds before Miroku stood up and went around the table to spin Sango's char sideways so he could stand in front of her. He grabbed her hand and said, "Dearest Sango you are the pinacle of beauty," he paused to see her reacation, and seeing her blushing face made him continue, "And I would be honored if you would go on a date with me."

Sango stood up and turned around holding her hands to her face so Miroku couldn't see. She was thinking to her herself, 'He's so charming! Maybe I should give him a shot...' Then, she felt a foreign hand on her bottom making her screech. She turned to face Miroku with a strong glare on her face.

He quickly pulled his hand back and said, "Sorry my dear, but what would your answer be?" He smiled a very smooth smile.

"No! You're crazy!" She slapped him and made sure he went back to his seat. She fumed in her seat with her arms crossed when she sat back down.

Kagome was leaning on the table with one hand holding her head as if she had a migrane. She sighed and said, "This is one messed up day. Can we all just please get along?" She looked around the room to look at each person then shook her head and held her head with both hands this time.

"Kagome is right. A beautiful woman such as her shouldn't have to carry our burdens around with her," Miroku delivered.

"Oh, you just shut up! Inuyasha was right, you really are a pervert!" Sango glared at him for the longest time before Inuyasha broke the intimidating silence.

"Guys, I hate to say it, but Kagome is right. Let's all just try to get along, okay? I'm sure it wouldn't kill us," he paused before adding, "Maybe some injuries, but it won't kill us," as an after thought.

"Thank you!" Kagome cried, smiling at Inuyasha, thankful that he helped her. Inuyasha got an almost invisable red hugh on his cheeks, and looked away. Kagome bit her lip, seeing that it was still a little awkard between them.

"Alright, I guess we can try to play nice. I mean our friends are going to eventually be married," Sango said, directing the last part of the sentence to Miroku.

Miroku smiled at Sango, "I would love for us to play nice with each other."

"I swear to god, if you start that, I will severily injure you," Sango said, eyebrow ticking in annoyance.

Kagome smiled again, "Alright, now that we are all not fighting and are in an okay mood, we should do something today so we could get to know each other better, like Dad said."

"Well, what could we do?" Inuyasha asked, finally turning around to face everyone. Sango giggled because they were in an offical office, yet they were just trying to find something to do today.

"Well, there's having this carnival thing downtown," Mirkou suggested.

"Oh! The Fall Festival! That's a great idea Miroku! It would be tons of fun," Sango said, much like a little kid would.

"I guess would be fun. We should go," Inuyasha said, glancing at Kagome trying to see what her reaction was.

"Alright then! It's settled, we'll go around 6. It gives us a few hours to get ready and sometime to get there. Then we can watch the fireworks around 9!" Kagome smiled brightly. "Me and Sango will go to my house to get ready, and you guys can go where ever to get ready, then pick us up around 6. It only takes like 15 minutes to get there."

Inuyasha nodded, "We'll go to my house. Let's go perv for brains." Inuyasha grabbed the back of Miroku's shirt and dragged him out of the room. He left with a small wave before shutting the door.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to leave?"

"Shouldn't we tell the others? I mean they might think someone was killed and kidnapped," Sango stated.

"Okay, I'll tell them, and you head to the car," Kagome threw the keys to Sango as they both walked out of the room. Sango walked to the elevator, as Kagome opened the door to the spare confrence room. She peeked her head in and said, "Hey, us four are going to the Fall Festival tonight."

"Terrific! Have fun," Renjiro said with a mighty smile.

"What time will you all be home?" Suki questioned.

"I'm not for sure Mom, we'll call though," Kagome said. She waved bye and closed the door. She turned to the hallway and saw Sango just stepping on the elevator. "Sango! Wait!" She started dashing down the hall. Sango turned around, and saw Kagome running. She went to stop the elevator, but she didn't make it on time. The door closed right in front of Kagome's face. "Ugh, just my luck!" She hung her head and started her trek down the long stairs of doom.

When she got to the bottom, she was worn out and looked like she just ran a marathon, which seemed partially true. She dragged her body out of the Higurashi building and once she got to the car she flopped into the passenger side. "I hate you Sango."

"It took you long enough!" She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I actually ran down the stairs, it would of taking three times longer if I walked, so be thankful!" She snapped back.

Sango laughed and shook her head, "Alright Miss Marathon, you can have first shower."

Kagome looked over at her, "We have like 5 bathrooms, I'm sure you can use one of those."

"Oh yeah, well, you can use your own bathroom. Fair?" Sango giggled more.

Kagome shook her head and agreed. They had two hours to get ready, and she could not be more excited!

**--**

**Alright, fun fun! I felt sorta worried if you people would remember Renjiro and Suki were Kagome's parent's so yeah. I've updated a lot faster. Aren't you all proud! Sorry if the Fall Festival thing seems sorta cliche, but I just sorta did that off of the fair we have here during August and September. In this story it's around mid-November for those of you who have forgotton. But alright, til next chapter ;) Oh, and sorry if you send me a reveiw and I dont comment you back with an answer or a thank you anymore like I use to. My e-mail thing doesnt work...I dont know if Ive already said it, but yeah. Just a heads up.**

**RAY CHii, yup that's me!** **(Just kidding, it bothers me a lot when people write LiiKE THiiSZ.)**


End file.
